


Roulette

by sketchypotato



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchypotato/pseuds/sketchypotato
Summary: Fics based off shindanmaker prompts1) subanatsu - bad dream2) ibayuzu - drawing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the shindanmaker is this one, i think (https://en.shindanmaker.com/707521). I was playing around with it with some of my fave ships and got some good stuff so I thought hey, why not.
> 
> "subanatsu: soothing the other after a really bad dream"

He is woken up by the arms tightening around his waist. The sun isn’t up yet, and Natsume can tell that it won’t be for a few more hours, so it is unusual for Subaru to be awake at this hour. It isn’t the usual shifting in his sleep that Natsume is used to dealing with either, like an elbow in his side or a foot in his face.

And there is sniffling.

Natsume turns around to face him, slowly, gently, careful not to move out of his hold. Subaru is still asleep, but his face is scrunched up in distress, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Baru-kun?”

Natsume cups his face with his hands, whispering with none of the strange inflections that he uses in the day. Subaru stirs slightly, unable to free himself from the nightmare. “Baru-kun?” He tries again, louder. “Subaru.”

Subaru’s eyes flicker open, and Natsume’s heart sinks as he recognises the light drained from his eyes, so unlike the shining aura that he should have. Subaru doesn’t say anything, doesn’t loosen the grip around Natsume’s waist, he merely blinks in the darkness as he catches his breath. Natsume’s hands do not leave his face, his thumbs moving to wipe away any tear falls down his cheek. He doesn’t need Subaru to speak for him to know. He waits.

The silence is broken as Subaru lifts his hand to wipe his nose. “I’m sorry,” he says, his face threatening to burst into tears as he struggles to speak. “I, the, it was a, the-“

“Shhhhh, you don’t have to tell me.” Pulling him in his arms, Natsume snuggles him closer, gently stroking his head. “Unless, you think it will make you feel better.”

Subaru doesn’t continue, instead relaxing into Natsume’s touch, burying himself in his shoulder. Minutes pass, and as Subaru’s breathing evens out Natsume thinks he might have fallen back asleep, until he starts giggling.

“Hehe, Natsume’s being so nice.”

“Don’t make fun of me, unless you don’t want me to do this agaiN,” he scoffs back, using his signature eccentric tone but with none of the edge to go with it. He doesn’t stop petting Subaru’s head.

Subaru hums, wrapping his arms around to rub circles against Natsume’s back

“It was dark.”

Natsume doesn’t say anything in the pause that follows, tilting his head slightly against Subaru’s to let him know that he is listening.

“I was all alone,” Subaru continued, mumbling. “There was no light at all. I couldn’t see anything. Nothing shiny.”

He pulls away to look at Natsume face to face, deep blue eyes staring into gold. “Do you know any spells to get rid of sadness, Natsume? Any of that magic of yours?”

Natsume smiles. “Feelings are a tricky thing to affect with magic, Baru-kuN. But fortunately, I have just what you neeD.” Leaning forward, he gives him a quick peck on the nose. “ _Turn around, Baru-kun_.”

Subaru turns around to face the open window in the room, and a brilliant sight meets him.

“Its so…. sparkly,” he gasps, taking in the multitude of stars. In the dark of the night, each twinkling star is crystal clear, making up galaxies that light up a path across the sky. It’s breathtaking, and he can’t help but sit up on the bed to move closer to the window, to be as close as he can see to the view.

“Just like yoU, ” mumurs Natsume’s, his hands come up from behind to wrap around Subaru's waist, and he leans his chin against his neck. “Just for yoU.”

With the cool night air blowing against his face, and Natsume’s warmth against his back, Subaru feels the nightmare melt away from his consciousness. _Just like magic,_ he thinks. Leaning against his boyfriend, he wiggles into the space meant for him, and relaxes.

He closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [youtube voice] dont forget to like comment and subscribe if you want to see me continue to procrastinate on my tutorials. also on twitter @spacetier
> 
> funfact did you know that by capitalising it as Subanatsu the prompt i got was strip club AU


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a lot of liberties for this one. For one thing, it's not in a public place, and the intended effect of the prompt is probably different. But whatever works.  
> They're both adults in this by the way, so imagine its set way way way after graduation
> 
> "ibayuzu: in any public place: i could swear you kept looking at me, hang on are you drawing me"

He must have been really tired if he hadn’t woken up when Yuzuru let himself in. Eden was as popular as always, and between micromanaging the unit and nonstop practices most of Ibara’s free time was spent getting whatever rest he could, which wasn’t much. Today was a rare half-day of work, and he had collapsed onto the sofa the moment he had reached home after the photo shoot.

Rubbing his eyes open, he was pleased to find that daylight was still filtering through the living room windows. A turn of the head and he saw Yuzuru across him, which wasn’t so surprising since he had a key to the apartment. What _was_ surprising was the notepad in his hands that he was scribbling into very intently. Yuzuru looked up for a moment, making eye contact, but he quickly looked back down to resume scribbling without a word. In his half-awake state, it took a while for Ibara to realise what Yuzuru was doing, at which point he lunged at notepad with unexpected speed.

Ibara felt his hand close around air as Yuzuru swiftly swiped the notepad out of the way, a faint blush starting to appear on his face. Ah, it was exactly as he had guessed.

“Are you drawing me?” He asked incredulously, making another quick and unsuccessful grab for the notepad. “I want to see it!”

“No “Welcome back, Yuzuru! I missed you so much~❤︎” or any such greeting? How rude.” Yuzuru still held the notepad an arm’s length away, moving it just out of reach as Ibara tried to climb over him.

Ibara sat back down, hoping that Yuzuru would let down his guard, but he was unrelenting. Well, Ibara was not above using underhanded means. Cupping Yuzuru’s face with his hands he gave him a quick peck on the lips, the surprise giving him just enough time to snatch the notepad out of Yuzuru’s hands.

If the drawing was supposed to be of Ibara, he couldn’t tell. In fact, it was hard to tell if it was meant to be a drawing at all instead of a random collection of jagged lines. Ibara couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the sight.

“Is this meant to be me? It’s terrible!” He snorted, doubling over with laughter as Yuzuru turned a bright shade of red. “It doesn’t even look human! Are these ovals supposed to be my eyes or my glasses? How long have you been drawing this? God, Yuzuru, some things never change.”

“I knew you would respond this way,” grumbled Yuzuru. “If it is really that bad, just throw it away.”

“Throw it away? This masterpiece?” Ibara held up the notepad. “No way, I’m gonna tear it out and paste it on the fridge so I can make fun of it every time someone comes over. Wait,” he frowned, “Why are _you_ smiling?”

Yuzuru chuckled softly. “I had the impression that you didn’t like to mention me to your friends.”

“That’s because I don’t have friends.”

“You have Eden.”

Ibara couldn’t refute that. “I’m not showing you off, I’m making fun of you, there’s a huge difference,” he huffed.

Yuzuru considered his words and his _way too cute_ pout, and decided that there were better things to do than reply, such as leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips. It was a kiss that deepened naturally, both of them easily melting into the other’s touch just as they had done so many times before.

“That’s punishment for just now,” Yuzuru smiled as they broke apart, their foreheads still touching.

Now it was Ibara’s turn to blush. He buried his face in Yuzuru’s chest and groaned, gaining another chuckle from Yuzuru as he wrapped his arms around him.

“You’re the worst, Yuzuru,” he said, grateful that Yuzuru couldn’t see the smile breaking upon his face.

“Don’t you know it”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at hands* This is so fluffy I'm afraid it may be OOC? What is this


End file.
